Gray
Jest milionerem , czasami gdy jest potrzeba pomaga finansowo pieskom . Wygląd Gray jest Gebrien'em Shepsky . Jest czarno - podpalany . Ma niebieskie oczy . Wygląd jako psyrenka Gdy jest psyrenką , początek jego ogona jest pokryty muszelkami , później ma ciemnozielone paski , później jasno-zielone i tak do końca . Jego koniec ogona ma jasno-zielone paski u góry i u dołu , w środku jest jeden ciemno-zielony pas , w jego środku są niebieskie kropki . Charakter Jest lojalny , odważny , rozsądny , poważny , czasami nerwowy , także czasami chłodny , jeśli chodzi o Victorię potulny , oddany , lojalny , miły . Rodzina tata - Chase mama - Everest .młodszy brat ( najmłodszy ) - Kaiden młodszy brat ( średni) - Heks młodszy brat (średni) - Dylan młodsza siostra - Snowy młodsza siostra - Amber siostra - Brooklyn żona - Victoria syn - Scott córka - Scotty córka - Mufin Relacje Vitcoria - kocha ją na zabój , coraz ciężej było mu ukryć jego uczucia , w końcu powiedział co do niej czuje i teraz są małżeństwem Sunset - dobra koleżanka Viggo - jego dobry kolega , bardzo się lubią Tom - jego najlepszy przyjaciel Malcolm - irytuje go Chase - kocha go i to bardzo mocno , jest między nimi ogromna więź Everest - kocha ją bardzo mocno , jest między nimi wielka więź Kaiden - śmieszy go , ale zawsze go podziwia , kiedyś się często bawili Heks - kiedys gdy byli malutcy się codziennie się bawili Dylan - między nimi zawsze jest prawdziwa braterska miłość Skye - lubi ją Rocky - to jego znajomy Zuma - tolerują się Lucky - bardzo go lubi , ma do niego duuuuuuużo cierpliwości , często bawią się w biznesmenów , pozwala mu zasypiać na sobie Skipper - jego koleżanka Stripe - dobra przyjaciółka , nie wiedział o tym , że podkochiwała się w nim Savannah - no nawet nawet Kasumi - dobrze się dogadują Volvo - jego przyjaciel Victor - jego bardzo dobry kolega Obi - czasami się kłócą , ale się dogadują Kaito - nawet się lubią Rex - znajomy May - trochę podkochuje się w nim , ale on tego nie zauważa , uważa , że są przyjaciółmi Ana - niezbyt ją lubi Marco - dobrze się dogadują Lucy Jord - jego druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Lexi - nie ufa jej Stella - nie przepada za nią Youki - często się kłócą ze sobą , nigdy nie mogą dojść do porozumienia , między nimi jest duża rywalizacja Ulien - ma dla niej szacunek Zack - dogadują się Maile - to jego kumpela , Sally - lubi ją , bardzo lubi się z nią droczyć Nika - lubi ją , także lubi się z nią droczyć , Pietrek - lubi go Water - lubią się Jerry - szanuje go Oskar - lubi go Eryk - bardzo go lubi Księżniczka - nawet ją lubi Harry - nawet go lubi Briana - nie zna jej Hutch - bardzo go lubi Amy - bardzo się lubią Jessie - lubią się Clif - obecnie lubią się , kiedyś byli wrogami Ben - bardzo się lubią Ombre - nie przepada za nią , ani ona za nim Kajtek - są wrogami . Gray nie może wybaczyć mu tego , że chciał mu odbić Victorię . Rufus - kumpel Duke - nie lubią się Shining - lubi ją Aurora - lubią się , ale niezbyt często ze sobą rozmawiają Eco - dogadują się Mufin - bardzo mocno ją kocha Scott - bardzo mocno go kocha Scotty - bardzo mocno ją kocha Biografia Gray urodził się o godzinę wcześniej od Brooklyn . On i ona urodzili się w letni burzowy wieczór . Był przesłodkim szczenięciem , Ryder był bardzo dumny z Chase'a i Everest . Były to pierwsze szczeniaki w Psim Patrolu drugiego pokolenia . Everest otoczyła ich wielką opieką , a Chase pozwalał im po sobie chodzić . W pewnej chwili rozległ się potworny grzmot , młody Gray wskoczył pod Everest i Chase'a , którzy stali , on i Brooklyn bardzo się bali . Mimo , że ich rodzice uspokajali ich . W końcu zasnął . I tak mijały tygodnie . Pewnego dnia młody Gray znalazł pieniążek . Zapytał się mamy i taty co z nim zrobić , oni odpowiedzieli zachować , od tamtej pory zaczął interesować się biznesem . Pewnego dnia Ryder dostrzegł jego potencjał i dał mu odznakę . Dubbing wersja agielska ( obecnie i dorosły ) - Viggo Mortensen wersja polska - ? wersja angielska szczeniak - Lupfael wersja polska - ? Pojazd Jest to biały Jaguar F - TYPE . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to szpiegowskie Bugatti Chiron , jego białe elementy świecą w ciemności , '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to jacht , które może zamieniać się w łódź podwodną Gray's_car.png Mission_Paw_Gray's_Bugatti_Chirion.gif|Pojazd Mission Paw Odznaka thumb|left Strach *że Victorii może się coś stać złego Nie lubi *Gdy jego firma ma problemy *Gdy kocia katastrofa 2 chce go zawsze obrabować *Gdy jego miłość Victoria bawi się z jego bratem Dylan'em *Gdy Malcolm mówi na niego sztywniak * Jak Dylan patrzy się na Victorię , gdy ona mówi jej cytat *Gdy Victorii dzieje się coś złego Lubi *Spędzać czas z jego wielką miłością Victorią *Czasami pomagać finansowo pieskom *Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi i rodziną *Należeć do Psiego Patrolu Galeria Grey'a Grey the miloner pup.png You will always be the one.png Sketch-1500537324662.png|Śliczny rysunek , narysowany przez KeylęLPS Gray and Victoria will become parents.png Sketch-1501311903786.png|Śliczny rysunek , narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Victoria Gray Savannah and Mer-pup swimming for KeylaLPS by Chye, Marevest FOREVER.png|Gray jako psyrenka ( raczej psyren ) Air Rescue Victoria and Air Rescue Gray.png|Gray z Victorią w stroju do latania Mission_Paw_Gray.gif|Gray w stroju Mission Paw 1502088182447.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Gray_x_Victoria_nuzzeling.png|Rysunek do opowiadania Wakacje piesków . Gray i Victoria tulą się sketch-1502718464498.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Sea Patrol Victoria and Gray.gif|Gray i Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol Ciekawostki *On z Victorią są małżeństwem wzięli ślub 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin na Seszelach *Jest tatą trójki szczeniąt *Jest najbogatszym pieskiem w PP *Średnio mu wychodzi gra w Hop Hop Boogie *Zwiedził cały świat gdy miał 6 lat *Ma najdroższe garnitury na świecie *Ma 22 prywatne samoloty z czego 5 jest ponad - świetlne drugie 5 - ponad dźwiękowe , 12 jachtów ,30 samochodów np : Jaguar , Ferrari , Lamborghini , Bugatti Chiron , limuzyna i BMW *Jest najbogatszym pieskiem na świecie *Jego pojazd Mission Paw jest jednym pojazdem , który nie ma czarnych wstawek . Hobby #Surfing #Jazda na deskorolce #Piłka plażowa #Piłka wodna #Siatkówka #Koszykówka #Nurkowanie #Bieganie Cytaty *Problem finansowy ? Gray przyjdzie z odsieczą i problem z głowy ! - gdy zostaje wybrany na misje , lub komuś pomaga *Przylecę i rozwiążę problem z waszej głowy ! - gdy użyje Jet-packa *Jako psyrenka fajny ogon mam ! - gdy jest psyrenką *Zawsze gotowy na tej misji nie martwcie się problemem , bo ja go ściągnę z waszej głowy - gdy wyrusza na Mission Paw *Nurkujące łapki , gotowe zawsze do akcji ! - Sea Patrol Wyposażenie plecaka Jest to teczka na konferencje , ma ona kolor czarny . W środku ma różne dokumenty , długopis . Strój Jest to czarny elegancki garnitur , pod spodem ma białą koszule , na szyi tradycyjnie ma muszkę . Jet - pack Jest to hiper ponaddźwiękowy jet - pack z boku są dwie turbiny , na skrzydłach są małe turbiny . Z tyłu ma dwa odrzuty , może także się zamieniać przy lądowaniu w tryb szybujący . Jego strój jest ciemno - zielony oraz jasno - zielony , ma cztery niebieskie wzorki . Strój Mission Paw Ma on zielono - czarny hełm . Tak samo jak i jego strój . Wszystkie jaśniejsze paski zieleni świecą w ciemności . Ma on ponadziwiękowe skrzydła i termowizyjne gogle , oraz gaz usypiający . Sea Patrol Nosi zielony hełm . Ma ciemnozielony pas , oraz jasnozielone kółko z niebieskim w środku . Jego strój jest jasno zielony i ciemno zielony . Jego rękawy mają niebieskie wzorki i zielone kółko z niebieskim w środku . Jego plecak może pływać 5000km/min . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Gerberiany Shepsky